A problem with some strollers having reversible seats, is that the stroller frame can only be collapsed after the reversible seat is removed. For other strollers the stroller frame can only be collapsed when the reversible seat is mounted in a given orientation and/or via one of a plurality of available attachment points. If the stroller frame is collapsed when the reversible seat is mounted in any other way, the reversible seat will either significantly protrude outside the collapsed stroller frame and thus will not be snugly collapsed along with the stroller frame, or fail to collapse at all.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.